1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movie ticket vending system, a handheld electronic device and a movie ticket vending method, and more particularly to a ticket vending system and a method of using a handheld electronic device with a global positioning system (GPS) function to capture a movie poster image and upload the movie poster image to a server to quickly obtain movie information of a nearby cinema having the movie corresponding to the captured poster image movie.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as science and technology advance, and economic and leisure life becomes diversified, people pay more attention to leisure activities. Particularly, watching movies is an indispensable recreation. Since people nowadays are busy at work and have tremendous pressure, people would take advantages of weekends and holidays to watch movies in order to relax themselves in the daily life, therefore cinemas are crowded with people most of the time.
At present, most movie tickets are sold manually at ticket windows or offices, or bought via voice or Internet booking systems. Consumers buying tickets at the ticket windows have to line up and face a big crowd, and often fail buying the desired movie tickets and waste time.
Furthermore, although the voice or Internet booking system allows consumers to buy movie tickets in advance, it requires a complicated procedure to complete the voice or Internet booking, and takes much time for the booking. In view of this problem, the inventor of the present invention provides a convenient movie ticket vending system for the people.